


Stuck In the Middle With You

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random song-fic drabble. I'm a car nut. *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In the Middle With You

She sat at the light. It had been a long day and she was out joyriding, just trying to take the edge off. She needed to let loose and her car was her outlet. Her car was her love. The 1987 Monte Carlo sat idling at a fucking red light. That was the last thing she needed. Red was the enemy to the monster lurking under her cowl induction hood. She wanted to run. And the rumble and slight shake of her high powered cam told her the car wanted to run too. That beast wasn’t made to idle. It was designed to run 200 miles plus around the big banks of the stock car racing tracks. But there the poor thing sat. In the middle lane. With no where to go. She’d give anything to stomp that pedal to the floor and let it have the reins. She'd give anything to hear those eight cylinders screaming. She’d give anything for a little action.

 

  
_Well I don't know why I came here tonight_   
_I got the feeling that something ain't right_   
_I'm so scared in case I fall of my chair_   
_And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs_   


  
  
All of a sudden the hairs on the back of her neck started to prick up. Unconsciously she gripped the steering wheel tighter, turning her knuckles white. She looked behind her in her rearview mirror to see, not one, but two fuckers coming up fast. At the last second one swerved into the lane on the left and one swerved into the lane on the right.  
  


_Clowns to the left of me_  
Jokers to the right  
Here I am   
Stuck in the middle with you   
Yes I am stuck in the middle with you  
And I'm wondering what it is I should do  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face  
Losing joy yer, I'm all over the place

  
  
A shit eatin’ grin broke out across her face as a little green Honda Civic pulled up on the right. The back hatch rattling with bass and tailpipes that were probably bigger than its cylinders. On the left sat a blue S-10 that proceeded to rev his winy little engine and hop up and down on air-bags. She couldn’t believe her luck.  
  
“Hey baby! What’s a sweet lil' thing like you doin’ in a piece of shit like that? Why don’t I give ya a ride and show you what the quarter mile can be like?”  
  
First of all, no one called her car a piece of shit and got away with it. She was absolutely positive she had more money invested in her car than both of the fuckers combined. Anger filled her veins as the adrenaline and promise of a run started to pour.  
  
The ass in the S-10 decided to join his buddy in his ill-attempted taunting.  
  
“Yeah, and after you get yer ass beat I can show you why they call it a truck ‘bed’.” He laughed.  
  
The look of pure evil crept across her face. Not because of their taunting…she had already zoned out. But because this was her domain. This was what she craved. This is what she lived for. She ruled this fuckin’ blacktop.  
  


_Clowns to the left of me_  
Jokers to the right  
Here I am   
Stuck in the middle with you

  
  
She smiled wickedly, which was not lost on the boys. But they decided to continue thinking that a girl in an old car had no chance in hell to beat two guys in these modern import jobs.  
  
They were right. She didn’t have a chance in hell.  
  
She owned hell.  
  


  
_Clowns to the left of me_   
_Jokers to the right_   
_Here I am_   
_Stuck in the middle with you_   


  
  
“Hey Renegade baby,” she purred to the beast under her. “Let’s show these boys what a real car is.” She joked as she slightly pushed the accelerator down. The sound of her straight pipe duals increasing only slightly, but enough to drown out the pathetic machines next to her. “Let’s dance.”  
  


_Well you started off with nothing_  
And you're proud that you’re a self made man  
And your filthy uncle calling  
Slap you on the back and say  
Please!  
Please! 

Tried to make some sense at all  
But I can see it makes no sense at all  
Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor?  
You don't think that I can take anymore

Clowns to the left of me  
Jokers to the right  
Here I am   
Stuck in the middle with you

  
  
She laughed as she thought about all the notches on her belt. All the little fuckers that thought their little Hondas and Toyotas could beat her boat. She laughed as she thought about how proud they all were of their little toys, acting like they had big balls. Her car was seventeen feet long and over 3,000 pounds.   
  
And could still beat them.  
  


_Well you started off with nothing_  
And you're proud that you’re a self made man  
And your filthy uncle calling  
Slap you on the back and say  
Please!  
Please!

Clowns to the left of me  
Jokers to the right  
Here I am   
Stuck in the middle with you

  
  
She watched the reflections from the other lights. Watching as the slightest change in the other direction’s hue alerted her to the upcoming green. This was her drag tree. Before the fuckers next to her even knew the light had changed and had time to shift into drive she had her baby doing fifty, speeding away like the demon she was. She didn’t laugh. Just let the wind blow through her open windows and let the classic rock blare from her speakers. She and her baby were one.  
  


_Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you_  
Stuck in the middle of you  
Here I am stuck in the middle with you 

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck in the Middle With You - Stealers Wheel


End file.
